Barb Sunrun
Barb Sunrun is a Dinotopian Warrior of pure strength and heart. She protects her team with all her might and fight for justice. 'Appearance' Barb is a bipedal anthropomorphic Triceratop who is the tallest of the group, standing over 15 ft tall. Her scales are dark green with yellow bumps and spikes on shoulders and thighs, lime-green on fronts and has yellow claws. She has two long horns and her frill are curved. Her body structure are that of female Olympic weight-lifter, her breasts are FF-cups, extra-thicc thighs and plump, round butts that's 80 inches wide and 7 inches out. She has pink sclera and black eyes. She's usually wears just pink bikini suit. 'Personality' Barb is considered a big and strong woman by other Bikinisaurs, and even in her own group. her large appearance makes people think she is tough and brutal, but in reality he is soft and shy. she is very self-conscious about her height and size, and is nervous around new people like when she first meet John. John is the first person who ever understood her real feelings, and after that she felt more comfortable acting like her real self. 'Powers And Abilities' Being the Large Earth type, Barb has massive strength and can lift a boulder with one arm and smash it to pieces with the other. Her head is very hard, allowing her to plow through a horde of enemies in one charge. She can produce small earthquake by punching the ground and wrestle a Tyrannosaurus Rex. 'Equipment' Barb wields a massive axe club with energy blade that it's even bigger then her, yet she holds it with one arm. 'Weaknesses' Her large size makes it hard for to move in places like small rooms, especially with her big butt and breast nocking things over. 'Tier System' *'Tier: '''Large Building *'Attack Potency': Street *'Speed:' **'Attack: N/A **'Combat: '''Supersoldier **'Travel: 'Vehicle Medium **'Flight: 'N/A **'Reaction: 'Athlete *'Lifting Strength: 'Class 25 *'Striking Strength: 'Small Building *'Durability: 'Large Building *'Piercing Durability: 'Street *'Stamina: High *'Intelligence: '''She's more of brute force and often take orders but it doesn't mean she's dumb. She is smart enough to take adventage of her size and weights to deliver more damages. *'Regeneration: Accelerated *'Immortality: '''Normal Power Level 'Relationship 'John Ethan' When they first meet, Barb thought John was really cute, even though she had no idea what he was. She liked his funny jokes and how he got under Commander Rex's skin. She has a little crush on him after he said she was cute 'Raptora Silverfang' Raptora is like a little sister to Barb, and because of this she is very protective of her. Raptora is the only one besides John to ever understand Barb, and how she really is. 'Commander Rex Silverfang' While Barb does respect her commander, she think Rex could lighten up a bit, and stop yelling so much. Barb does not like how Res treats John and was angered to learn she kept being Raptora's older sister a secret. 'Cella Skylla' Barb thinks of Cella as a good friend, but hates it when she teases her about her large breasts. Cella as a habit of grabbing Barb's breasts and butt to tease her, which makes Barb very uncomfortable. 'Skyal Ternal' Because they are both Triceratops, Skyal and Barb get along very good. Skyal seems to look at Barb for advice about being strong and tough, but to Barb's discomfort. 'Trivia' *Barb is the very first Bikisaur Semir10000 ever drawn. Category:Bikinisaurs the series Category:Alpha squad Category:Bikinisaurs characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Dinotopia